Due to increasing antibiotic resistance of bacteria, development of new antibacterial agents is important to sustain public health. As one significant category of antibacterial agents, antimicrobial peptides exhibit great potential in treatment for antibiotic-resistant bacterial infection and hence have attracted broad attention in both industrial and academic community. However, current available antimicrobial peptides suffer from low synthetic yield due to their relatively long amino acid sequences, and poor balance between antibacterial activity and biocompatibility.